The Tome of The Sufferer
by laurenlopezfollower
Summary: "This is the first, last, and only tome of The Sufferer. This journal contains all the ideas, all the thoughts he died for, those thoughts and the safety of all those around him were the only things that mattered to him. They were the death of him. These words are written by his loyal, and loving Disciple. This is the truth, and this is his teachings." The aftermath of the Sufferer


_"The is the first, last, and only tome of The Sufferer. This journal contains all the ideas, all the thoughts he died for, those thoughts and the safety of all those around him were the only things that mattered to him. They were the death of him. These words are written by his loyal, and loving Disciple. This is the truth, and this is his teachings."_

The Condensce's hand was at the ready and her lips curled up cruelly into a smile of delight. All of alternia had gathered for this wonderous event. Her voice rang through all of the silence and shook every rock, every soul, every particle in the air.

"For Treasons against your superiors you have been sentenced to death!"

His eyes were weak. Before these long years of preaching, before the revolt, and before the war his eyes were so bright, so full of passion, so full of life. But now the scared underlings looked at him and saw only sorrow and fatigue. He was tired; so tired that when her henchmen pushed him to the ground and beat him all he could do was lay there. He winced at the kicks and groaned. His ears rung. The shrieks of his disciple and his mother pierced his ears. They cried and screamed held back by others. His Disciple, his beautiful, faithful Disciple broke through and ran to tend him. The men, taken aback stared. Spitting on them and grabbing the chains that were to hold him in disdain. She was crying. She grabbed his hands and suddenly a light was in his eyes. She grabbed his hand and held it to her face, his hands were cold and coarse.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. I'll find a way to get you out, just please, please don't give in. I'm begging you. I-I need you. We can't give up! These people," She gestured to the crowd of scared trolls and lusii with their grubs huddling to their sides. Lusii trying to hide what was going on and children crying. "they need you. I-I," She was crying, sobbing and he couldn't do anything. He knew what was going to happen and she babbled through her tears, trying to say something.

"I-I, I just, I L-" He quickly ran his thumb over her lips silencing her. He didn't know if he could go and die if she were to finish that sentence. He smiled at her sweetly. His lids low and the bags under his eyes dark and daunting. She was being pulled away from him but she fought. His hands were being held up and forcibly he was being moved to the burning chains. He spoke to her softly to hush her tears, "My Disciple, you've done so well my darling. I'll be fine. No tears now, I shall see you soon. I promise." He smiled at her once more, only then did she allow herself to be pulled back. She held her tears, she tried so hard, and he was so proud of her.

Then there was a pain in his wrist, his blood burned and he closed his eyes tight hoping to keep in his screeches. He wouldn't let them hear him scream, he wouldn't let them see him cry. He clenched his fists and waited for his sentence, waited his light. The Condensce spoke once more.

"Enough of this sappy feelings. Darkleer!" She called and a strong man in armor carrying a bow in his fist cleared a path.

"This MUTANT, this OBSCENE MONSTROSITY has been lying to you! To all of you!" Then a roar broke out, with his Disciple at the helm of it screaming in objection. "There is no other way to live. This "freedom" this "equality" he's preaching to you, its all a fraud. With its rise would be the demise, all our hard work, our economy, our lives. He says he lives at the bottom well he has lied! THIS!" She held up a journal, "THIS, is this deceiver's plans. Allow me to read you a paragraph." She cleared her throat and the growls from he and his Disciple were the only sounds to be heard, for the rest were gullible and silent and eager for the drama and anarchy. "Equality is equal time, equal rule. The highbloods have had their time, now we shall have ours. They live longer, therefore they have the most profit per troll. How could you deny that those of low blood are weak, therefore they deserve to be treated fragilly and daintily. And those of Mutant blood, we are so rare, so delicate. Mutants should be at the top." His mother, his Dolorosa spoke out, "Those are not his words, you vixen! You wrote those in there you lying hollow shell of a woman!"

"SILENCE! This is his book, am I not mistaken?" There were agreements and arguements in the crowd. Then through the roar of the crowd he spoke.

"You're lying. I did not write that. My words and thoughts are that we should all be free, no hierarchy, no royalty. Just trolls, living together peacefully." No one heard him.

She had gotten her wish. Not only would she kill him, but she destroyed everything he stood for. He was a fraud now in everyone's minds, he wasn't a martyr, he was a criminal.

"You SLANDEROUS BITCH! How DARE you lie to these people!" The Disciple parted the crowd to look the Condensce in the eye. Clenched fists and tears staining her face she stood her ground and stepped forward looking up at her royal superior. Then she was being held by the arm high to be shown to everyone.

"And THIS is his concubine! His partner in crime, his SLUT! Fitting they should die together." She threw her down onto the floor with her dearest. Blood coming from her palms and her knees she crawled onto his lap.

"Darkleer!" She called and smiled a shark's grin. "Do justice where it should be given." Egged on from the crowd he spoke.

"Don't you people see! This is it! The fear, the deception, the lies, the greed. This isn't equality. Don't you see, you're being tricked! Can't you FUCKING see? Am I going to die not having changed any of your minds? Not having shown any of you the way? Fuck you! Fuck you all! You're too DAMN scared to go against her? She's a murderous BITCH CAN'T YOU SEE?"

"No one believes you, you're a fraud. Darkleer!"

Then that was it, the arrow came soaring, flying through the air towards him at an amazingly fast speed. The Disciple tried to place herself in front of it but he pushed her out of the way. He was crying, he had lost. There were tears coming down his face, his red material staining his dark skin. It hit him and his wrists burnt. The Disciple screamed. Her tears and screams were all he heard, "No, No, No! You Promised me! You promised me!" He looked at her, and she held his face, shook him to keep him awake. "I'm sorry my love. I have failed you. I'm so sorry." She cried and sobbed and gripped onto him for dear life, for she was next. She welcomed the death. Anything would be better than this agony she felt losing him.

Then he looked at her with the last lights in his eyes and smiled weakly, "I saw it my love, I saw it. I saw that world, that perfect world." She looked at him eagerly. "It's so fucking beautiful." And she wept, feeling his last breaths and last heartbeats through her fingertips. She stood up then gripping the bits of clothing she could take from him, his bloody clothes and looked at the crowd.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves. He died for all of you, all of you slimy scared worms. He suffered for you, ALL of you. How dare you not weep, how dare you stand there complacent and indifferent. He was The Sufferer, and I am his Disciple, and you should all be ashamed. He is not a fraud." She took a deep breath and looked at Darkleer. She was next. She wished it to be quick. She wanted death, she wanted to be with him and she didn't want to be in this horrible mistreated world. But he wouldn't shoot when she commanded.

In stride she let out tears of pain and grief. She placed herself right in front of his arrow.

"Shoot me. Shoot me please. I'm telling you to shoot me. As my dying wish I want you to shoot me here and now, can't you at least do me this one thing Darkleer? If you can't disobey her can't you do this one thing for me?" His eyes were sad and he just shook his head and lowered his arrow. Wide eyed she felt people rushing after her. She looked him in the eyes once more. "Run." He said sternly, she nodded and whispered "Thank you," looking back only once at her love she ran and ran. She heard his arrows flying through the air. He was holding them off for her. Now his arrows worked.

She took refuge in a cave. Holding his clothes tightly to her, she sobbed. She took in his scent and waited for the goons to shove a trident through her skull. Then she heard a laugh and a blast. Soon the opening of the cave was covered in rocks, she tried and tried to claw through the rocks. She screamed out to them to let her out, to leave her be to mourn.

"You'll have time to mourn, you'll have eternity, you'll have till death. What better punishment than to be responsible for your beloved Sufferer's death? You let it hit him, you let him die. What a shitty follower you were." She giggled, there were footsteps and she listened until there were no more. She clawed and screamed until her fingers bled and her throat was dry.

It was her fault, it was all her fault. She let him die. She didn't stop the arrow. She didn't die with him. She didn't force those people to see it his way. She failed him. She let him die a fraud. It was all her fault. She dug her bloody nails into her skull and ripped out tuts of her hair to remind herself she was alive, to torture herself as a punishment of not following him. To punish herself further she slept with his clothing as a blanket, his blood filing her nose. All she smelt was death and all she was, was death. And that's how she died, blaming herself. Responsible for his pain, his death, his fraud. The weight of those guilts killed her.

The smell of death was wafting from the cave, Darkleer went out to get her out, but when he got there all he saw was The Disciple. Dead, clutching onto his bloody tattered clothing. Her hands locked around a journal, and the first page read.

_"The is the first, last, and only tome of The Sufferer. This journal contains all the ideas, all the thoughts he died for, those thoughts and the safety of all those around him were the only things that mattered to him. They were the death of him. These words are written by his loyal, and loving Disciple. This is the truth, and this is his teachings."_


End file.
